This invention relates to an adjustable door frame which is easily assembled, requires few parts and presents a neat and attractive appearance.
Since a large part of the construction industry is currently oriented towards mass production of housing projects or so-called "units", the need has arisen for a more versatile door frame with fully adjustable features. Due to time limitations, the framing phase of construction often leaves behind many imperfections that need to be rectified before or during the finishing process.
Prior art adjustable door frames are only adjustable as to certain aspects and require excessive hardware because of complex designs.
Canadian patent 976,810 of Stanley H. Richter, issued Oct. 28, 1975 discloses the use of elements for mounting the jamb and lintel to corresponding studs and headers in which the elements have adjusting screws which enable adjustment of the angular orientation of the jamb and lintel with respect to the studs and headers.
Canadian patent 1,132,400 of Alan C. Wendt, issued Sept. 28, 1982 and Canadian patent 1,034,434 of Jean-Claude Gregoire, issued July 11, 1978, disclose means for rapidly attaching hinge and strike plate hardware to a door frame within recesses in the jambs.
The prior art arrangements suffer the disadvantage that the mounting hardware is not retained in position in the jamb prior to being fastened with screws or other means and therefore there is little advantage gained through the use of such devices. The adjusting member disclosed in Canadian patent 976,810 is provided by a complex system that is expensive to manufacture and is complex to operate. Additionally, the prior art discloses no means for rapid attachment of decorative trim, that enables the trim to conform to irregularities in the adjacent wall.